Payback
by xlightis
Summary: Sleepy time with a certain mage knight becomes quite heated. Reinhardt x Fem!Kiran


**Well... This is the result of me being horny for Reinhardt and channeling it, so I hope it will be good. I wanted to make this a oneshot initially, but it turned out to be longer than I expected. There's also not many good fics with him which is a tragedy ;-;**

**Kiran is a dom here, but there is table turning. Not sure how Rein would be in the bedroom tbh, but hopefully I didn't make him sound like a different character. **

**Yes, I love the magic man. He is husband and deserves the best.**** Enjoy! **

* * *

Reinhardt was asleep in his room.

He'd divested himself of his regular black attire and neatly set it aside along with Kiran's, so now he relaxed in his fine, white cambric shirt and trousers, his head cushioned by Kiran's lap while he stretched languorously across the bed. He breathed in and out slowly as she drew her hands through his now sleep tousled hair, his sleeping face pressed softly against her leg. She was leaning against the headboard of his bed while her head tilted backwards so she was staring at the ceiling, a yawn rising in her throat only for her to stifle it down.

Somewhere down the hall, a clock struck the hour. She didn't know the time but could tell it was late. The sky outside was blanketed in darkness, but a diffuse moonlight poured through the only window in the room, illuminating the bed Kiran and her sleeping mage knight were in, bathing them in a soft, white glow and highlighting his serene, handsome features. His sleeping face was a wondrous thing. For someone believed to be a reincarnation of one of Jugdral's greatest Crusaders, he almost looked—she would never tell him this—cute while he was asleep.

What _would _Reinhardt say if she told him he reminded her of a little boy while he slept? Kiran forced down a laugh when imagining his reaction. Knowing him, at first he'd look bemused by her antics and then blush when she teased him about it. Whenever he was embarrassed, his eyes would avert from her and his face would burn a bright pink. The colour would spread to his neck and ears, contrasting beautifully with his light tan complexion. She thought his embarrassed face was endearing, though much to the mage cavalier's chagrin, but they always ended up laughing it off in the end. She chuckled softly and used her other hand to rub her thumb against those long, slender fingers of his, could feel the slight calluses on them.

Everything was so peaceful now. But it wouldn't last long. It never did.

She only wished they could stay like this. Wished they didn't have to fight this blasted war. She frowned in thought but continued running her hands through his hair, twirling a singular raven lock with her finger. What could they do? Everyone was frustrated and tired, but they were bound by contract and so was she. Not only that. _She _was their leader. Their Summoner. Though Kiran had no experience in the battlefield, that didn't change the fact that she was their tactician. She swore to see them through this conflict even if the stress really tested her sanity sometimes.

The sleeping man in her lap stirred a little and turned his face towards her, but his eyes remained closed. She smiled down at him, the tips of her fingers massaging his scalp in a way that made him want to keep his eyes closed. Even with the ongoing war, she looked forward to spending whatever time she could with Reinhardt. He made her feel safe, lessened the burden on her shoulders somehow. Could it be his cordial nature? His proximity? The Breidablik wielder wasn't sure but even if they were fleeting, she cherished these moments of deceptive peace with her lover.

Kiran continued stroking his hair, memories of when he'd first asked her how she felt about him flitting through her mind. Her eyes closed when she recalled every moment as if it happened only yesterday.

She had been tired as she walked back to her room. The meeting with Anna and the others had drained her and all she could think of was sleep. It had been quite late, so she'd been the only one awake while the other Heroes had already turned in for the night. Or so she thought.

He was there, leaning against her door with his arms crossed across his chest. His countenance gave little away, but the Summoner knew why he was there and exactly _who _he was waiting for. His cravat was loose and the strands of black hair falling across his forehead made his appearance seem more intimidating, but she couldn't contain the tingles running up her spine. When those inscrutable midnight eyes looked right at her she stilled, felt herself falling into those deep, endless pools of black.

They didn't speak until he'd cornered her, his fist knocked against the wall as his face leaned close to hers. So very close. His body grazed her as if she were cold and wanted warmth, but the heat radiating from him made her feel anything but.

She remembered the faint scent of his cologne, could almost taste his hot breath tickling her lips when he angled her chin so their eyes melded, the heavy tension in the air as palpable as molasses on a cold morning. Her heartbeat had been all over the place, her blood pounding with excitement, but she gathered her wits and told him what he wanted to hear. Then his lips were on hers and everything became a blur.

Kiran forced her hand not to stop though it nearly did, her face aflame as she recalled their first night together. But it had been special. She woke up the next morning with feelings of bliss, warmth, and Reinhardt. It was then she knew she had said the right words to him. She loved him, and he loved her.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but decided it best to turn in for the night. Tomorrow would be a long day, so they needed to rest as much as they could. Stretching, Kiran rolled the weariness from her shoulders before looking down at the sleeping man in her lap, deciding how to go about waking him.

"Reinhardt?" Keeping her voice soft to avoid waking him so suddenly, she gently poked his cheek with her finger in attempt to rouse him. His brow furrowed a bit at the sound of her voice and prodding finger, sleep hazed eyes drifting open slightly so he was looking up at her face. Kiran smiled sympathetically, knowing he was tired.

"Come on, sleepyhead. We should get re— hey!"

She never finished her sentence. A long, toned arm snapped out to grab her wrist then drag her down. Her vision spun, and seconds later Kiran found herself in a world of softness. Then he topped her, caged her between his hard body and the bed to prevent her escape. His hand holding her wrist high above her head so her body stretched against his, she found herself stunned for a good moment before his mouth came down and smothered her surprised yelp.

Familiar tingles shot from her lips to the rest of her body, her eyes wide in surprise as she tried to comprehend his sudden actions, but every logical sense seemed to malfunction then. He kissed her as if his life depended on it. His lips were hard, hot, unyielding, forcing her to open for him and she gasped, taking this opportunity to slide his tongue into the wet cavern of her mouth, drinking her and the soft moan she elicited with deep, sweeping licks that were the perfect blend of playful and dominating. Each caress of his tongue seemed to hyper-sensitize every nerve in her body, weakened whatever resistance she had…

No no no. What was she doing? What were _they _doing? This wasn't supposed to happen. And Gods damn him, this wasn't a kiss. It was sheer, unadulterated seduction. If they continued like this, there would be no stopping. She had to push him away, use her arms and—

A whimper mewed from her throat when his tongue meticulously outlined the seam of her lips, as if he wanted to permanently engrave their soft texture into his mind and suddenly nothing mattered but this moment. This very moment when he robbed her of breath and feathered her with touches that sent an array of goose flesh over her skin, made her knees quiver with his seeking tongue.

She was awash with a million sensations, could barely restrain herself and the urge to utterly dominate this man crushing her into the bed and sucking on her tongue as if he could pull her essence into him. Kiran freed her wrist from his hold, hooked her arm around his neck instead, drawing herself closer to him, let her tongue slide against his in an intimate caress that made his heart pound with heady delight. She felt the rigid male flesh poking her through her clothes as she rocked her hips into his in rhythm with their kiss: hard, straining, begging to be released and given attention and he winced, groaned into her open mouth. Her body felt empty, weeping for his touch and something more.

She didn't need to tell him. His hand slid under her shirt then skated up the planes of her stomach, searing her already feverish skin wherever he touched. He palmed her breast, fingers rolling the erect nipple then tweaking it until she cried out, arched into his touch, her teeth sharp against his bottom lip as the rush of arousal rolled through her like an electric current. Kiran managed to rip away from him then, a bridge of saliva connecting their lips before breaking in the center.

Obsidian black eyes dragged across her face, took in the glint in her chocolate brown ones, her current state of arousal that was emphasised on her features. Despite her now unkempt state, she was still lovely. Her black hair spread out like raven wings on the white sheets, full, cherry coloured lips parted and swollen from their heated liplock. Her face was flushed and she breathed hard, those usually crystalline eyes now clouded with desire.

He wanted to touch her more and for her to do the same. Draw his arms around her waist and pin her against his body, feel the supple strength of those soft curves while she writhed beneath him, naked and breathless and sweaty. He could barely suppress a groan at the thought and it took everything in his willpower to not rip her clothes off and take her. Not yet.

The mage knight wondered if she felt the same. No. She definitely did. A smirk pulled on his lips.

"You are a wanton little thing."

Kiran shuddered, could feel the flutter of his breath on her lips since they were so close, the lean muscles of his chest rubbing against her stomach and breasts. She wanted to kiss that smug look off his face. Mischief didn't suit Reinhardt, but only when they were alone like this did she get a glimpse of his impish side. She reached up to caress his neck, fingertips playing idly with the fine material of his cravat. Her heart thrummed against her ribcage, her breath heavy as it dragged from her lungs.

"I could tell you the same." She snaked a hand downwards and unabashedly palmed him, her fingers curling around the thick length of his erection. As the dark haired woman studied the expressions twisting on his face, she never faltered her hand movements.

"You were the one who pulled me down and kissed me."

"You... You enjoyed it..." The rest was lost in a moan as she resumed. She took her time teasing, her hand never letting up grinding him through the confines of his trousers, her touch further weakening whatever self-confidence he had. And his self-restraint. Fumbling for his zipper, she finally yanked down the small metal piece to release his imprisoned erection only to trap it once again between the plush bottoms of her feet. She chuckled when he gasped, her tongue caressing the silken skin just under his ear, her voice so low and sensuous it shot arrows of heat to his already suffocating groin.

"Oh, I did. I _always_ do." She confessed, admitted a truth he knew she was unwilling to speak. He leaned back on his knees to distance himself a little so she could touch him more, tried to control the instinctive jerk of his body. His cock now on full display for her voyeuristic delights, Kiran could see the head glistening with precum and bit her lip to keep herself from wrapping her mouth around him now. She wanted to tease him just a little more, so she stayed relaxed on the bed while her feet worked him relentlessly.

Lifting her gaze, the Breidablik's wielder caught him staring back with a clenched jaw. His eyes were deep like midnight, Adam's apple jumping when he swallowed hard. Her lips twisting into something smug, she knew what he was thinking. How easily she'd ensnared him in this position. Held him at her mercy by the delicate touch of her feet alone.

But at the very least, she gave him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten her so pent up all her focus was on turning him into a moaning mess.

"Think of this as some kind of payback."

As her movements increased so did her speed. The under surface of her feet still cushioning his length, she left behind a blazing trail of friction as she slowly, tantalisingly slid up to trap the bulbous head between her toes and squeezed, using the fluid gathered there as a natural lubricant. His hands constricted the bedsheets until he was sure he tore holes into them and he cursed himself for giving in so easily. Cursed himself for not having a witty enough response at this moment, because all he could think of now was Kiran stroking him like she was petting a cat.

She could feel the hot, delicious pound of his arousal seeping into her skin when her toe fingers played against him, over and around, precum slathering the skin under her feet, her toes and his jutting flesh, the slick area between her legs throbbing almost painfully now. Whatever he'd wanted to say fused in his throat, his eyes clenched shut and breathing ragged, but Kiran didn't need to hear anything but the erotic symphony he composed for her ears.

She could tell he was close. As if knowing this, the wanton Summoner licked her lips then stopped her movements.

In the few seconds it took for the Freege commander to flutter his eyes open, she was on her knees in front of his groin and teared his clothing down to his knees.

"K-Kiran! What are you—"

She enveloped him in her mouth.

_"Nnnghh!"_

Reinhardt cried out, his palm immediately settling over the crown of her head to steady himself when the hot, wet abyss of her mouth welcomed his cock. His fingers intertwined in her dark hair, the tightening sensation a natural extension for her. Her lips closed around him and she sucked hard, smiled inwardly when he reacted just as she'd hoped. Like a man fallen victim to a greedy succubus that was about to draw out her victim's essence.

And right now, Reinhardt was Kiran's prey.

Her eyes wandered upwards to watch him through the fringe of her lashes, studying the pleasure writhing on his handsome face. His lips parted while he panted hard and his gaze was dark as he focused solely on her, as if the world was nothing but Kiran. Holding the tip of his cock in her mouth, she scraped her teeth against his smooth skin and he hissed, clenching his jaw, his eyes scrunching with silent pleasure. She leaned forward to slide more of him into her mouth, one hand lifted to curl her fingers around his sac until he twitched against her tongue. The thick, rough texture of him scraped the insides of her cheek, made her pulsing womanhood clench with need.

Their bodies were so close she could feel the warmth radiating from him like she was near a fireplace. Every shiver, every moan reverberated through her, melding with her own arousal and she shuddered. Holding his length flat against his stomach, she trailed her tongue along the vein leading to his sac, his breathing hitched when she prodded the firm, fleshy globes with her tongue, nibbled on the sensitive skin holding them, sucked them into her mouth before repeating her actions. The heady musk emanating from his skin overwhelmed her lust addled senses, made her want to consume him completely.

She did.

With his shaft cradled against her palm she dragged her tongue back up then engulfed him again, taking him in further until she could feel him grazing the back of her throat, the coarse, trimmed hair of his pubes tickling her nose. Her hands slid around his hips, fingers clamped into the taut curves of his buttocks to hold him in place, felt his strong muscles flex and quiver beneath her palms when she settled for a bobbing motion, gradually increasing her pace until mimicking what he would do to her hot core. Spittle and precum dribbled down her chin and onto her clothes but she didn't care. The mess would be easy to clean up, but right now Kiran only wanted to pleasure him in every way she could think of. Him… Reinhardt. The composed, the refined, the talented mage knight of Freege.

That man was currently bucking his hips in her mouth, moaning under her sinful ministrations.

Each caress of her tongue, the slide of her lips, her grazing teeth against his sensitive skin drove him further away from reality and closer to the brink of his release. His knees buckled, fingers tightening in her inky strands until she moaned from the dull ache in her head, the sound rattling through him like a shockwave. He pushed her down until he was buried in her throat, tears pricking her eyes as her gag reflex came into play.

Seconds pass, moments; Kiran strayed a finger to tease his tight entrance… and slowly eased into him until she touched the sensitive gland there.

Reinhardt stiffened a moment. His cock jerked in her mouth before a yell erupted from him, the sound echoing in the room, in her ears. Probably throughout the castle. She didn't care if the other Heroes found them now, especially not after he lurched inside of her mouth. Warm, thick ropes of his cum spurted down her throat and she did her best to accommodate him, lapped up every last drop of the bitter sweetness with her swirling tongue, unwilling to release him even now when he trembled from wave after wave of orgasm rocking his very being.

And then it was done. Kiran gently withdrew her finger from inside him and pulled away, gasping for air. A thick rope of spit and male essence connected her lips to his now wet, spent cock before she slurped it too, one eye squeezed shut when she gazed up at him in all her messy allure. Her breathing was hard and her body tingled, strands of her black hair plastered on her flushed face, her neck. Her heartbeat thundered in her ear, thumped out of tune with the rest of her body and she could not stop the shivers running through her.

It was a stark contrast from the strong, commanding Summoner he knew in the battlefield, but this naughty face she was making now was for his eyes alone.

Before she knew what had happened next Reinhardt was before her, his arms tight around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck to support him. He dropped his head into the safe haven of her neck, his lips and breath hot against her skin while he panted hard, shuddered against her from the surfeit of pleasure vibrating through him. She smelled like soap and shampoo and arousal, but there was another soothing, distinct scent that was just _her._

"Well, Reinhardt?" Kiran chuckled huskily in his ear, nuzzling her face against him. His hands clutched her tightly as if she were his only lifeline, a growl rumbling from deep within his chest when her thigh purposefully brushed his bare, male flesh, fire igniting in his groin from the abrasive friction. Gently, her tongue came out and ran along the shell of his ear.

"I know you're not done."

* * *

**Will post chapter 2 hopefully soon. Depends on how busy I get with uni and life. Do remember to comment if you liked it!**


End file.
